


Gifts

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, super cute in my humble opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Trading gifts had become a tradition for Link and Princess Zelda since the war.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018.

Princess Zelda was surprised to see Link outside her tent. He wasn’t one to come to call late in the evening, but Zelda was happy to see him nevertheless.

“To what do I own this pleasure?” she smiled.

“I know you’ve been stressed since we lost the castle,” his eyes were downcast, and Zelda almost thought he looked nervous. “And I thought you might want something to cheer you up a little.”

“Oh, Link, you don’t,” but she was cut off when Link brandished a bouquet of wildflowers in her face.

“But I wanted to,” Link’s face was bright red all the way up to his ears.

“I don’t know what to say,” Zelda carefully took the flowers from him. “Thank you, Link.”

“Anytime, Princess.”

 

***

 

“Link,” Zelda called, jogging to catch up to him in the mess tent.

“Good evening, Princess,” Link smiled. “Would you like to join me for dinner?”

Zelda looked down, noticing his full plate for the first time, “Oh yes, I would, but I have something for you.” She held up a small bag.

“Uh,” Link held up his hands, and Zelda again noticed they were filled.

“Oh, dear,” Zelda blushed at her mistake. “I’ll just, um, follow you to your table then.”

They walked in awkward silence to a table before Zelda remembered she should get some food as well.

“Don’t you dare open that until I get back,” she pointed to the bag she had brought with her.

When she returned, Link was already on his second helping of potatoes and eyeing the bag curiously.

“It’s a gift,” Zelda smiled as she sat across from Link. “For you, of course. I thought since you gave me those beautiful flowers you deserved something as well. So, here you go.”

She handed Link the bag, and he pulled the strings to open it. He pulled out a small red crystal and held it up.

“It’s a dodongo crystal,” she explained. “Sometimes they break off the creature, and I found one when we fought a dodongo at the Water Temple. I’ve been keeping it for the right occasion.”

Link’s eyes widened, “I’ve been looking for one of these. The apothecary said I could get an extra potion if I traded one in. How did you know?”

“I have my ways,” she winked.

 

***

 

Link looked around for a gift for Princess Zelda. Trading gifts had become a tradition for them since the war, and he would not pass up giving her an amazing gift for her coronation. However, he didn’t have the rupees to give her something truly deserving of a coronation gift. He haggled with the vendors at the bazaar as much as he could, but he still only had a few options.

“Oh I know that look,” a Zora called to him. “You’re looking for the perfect present for that special someone. Well, I have just the thing, little Hylian.”

Link tried to protest, but the Zora merchant would have none of it.

“We have works from the best Zoran craftsmen in all of Hyrule,” she guided him into her little shop. “You will find nothing better; not even Gerudo gem-work can compare.”

Link perused the shop to humor the Zora. He didn’t intend to actually buy anything, but then he saw a simply elegant pearl drop necklace. The silverwork was small but ornate, depicting the bird of the Hyrulean crest with the pearl hanging beneath its talons.

“Has a piece caught your eye?” the Zora asked knowingly.

Link pointed at the necklace, “How much for this?”

“A fine necklace indeed,” she picked it up carefully. “Originally it’s 250 rupees, but for the Hero of Hyrule, I’d be willing to lower the price to just 200.”

Link felt his ears going red at being recognized, but he didn’t care. Two hundred rupees was perfectly within his budget. He handed over the rupees as the Zora wrapped up the necklace.

Later that week, Link couldn’t help but smiled extra wide as he watched the Princess be crowned Queen with a simple, silver pearl drop necklace around her neck.

 

***

 

Zelda felt nervous. Link’s knighting ceremony was the next day, and she wanted everything to go perfect. Impa warned her that she was micromanaging the preparations, but Zelda couldn’t help herself. This was the man she was courting, the man she hoped to marry someday. Everything had to be absolutely perfect.

She waited for Link anxiously in her office. She had a special surprise for him, since she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get him a gift.

“Zelda,” Link’s voice came from the other side of the office door.

“Come in, Link,” she called, quickly checking over her shoulder to make sure the gift was hidden.

“You wanted to see me?” he smiled.

“Yes, I wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”

“I’m sure I’m faring a bit better than you,” he teased. “Have you even slept the past few nights?”

“Of course I have,” Zelda huffed. “I just want everything to go-”

“Absolutely perfect, I know,” Link smiled as he grabbed her hand. “Everything is going to be fine, Zelda.” He pressed his lips to her knuckles.

“Well, in order to make everything look perfect, I got you this,” Zelda stood and whirled around to grab the gift.

“Oh, Zelda, you didn’t have to,” Link stood, eyes wide.

“But I wanted to,” she extended the gift to him.

Link took the sheathed sword. It was a hand and a half with an extended guard, same as the Master Sword.

“I had the swordsmiths make it as similar to the Master Sword as they could,” Zelda explained. “It won’t be indestructible, however, so you will have to take proper care of it.”

“It’s not just ceremonial?” Link asked amazed as he unsheathed the sword.

“No, it’s yours to keep and fight with, should you choose.”

“Hopefully I never will,” Link sighed and sheathed the sword. “Thank you.”

 

***

 

Link’s leg bounced where he sat in the rose gardens. Today was the day. The royal council finally granted him permission, and Impa hadn’t outright forbidden him last time he brought it up, so he assumed it was okay with her.

“Link,” Zelda called happily when she found him. Link stood to give her a quick kiss before they both sat on the garden bench.

“It’s been too long since we visited the gardens together,” she smiled and looked around at the many rose bushes around them. “I’m glad you wanted to meet here.”

“Well, I thought it would be the perfect place to give you a gift,” Link smiled.

“A gift?” Zelda clapped her hands together. “And what occasion are we celebrating now?”

“We’ve been courting a long time, and I could think of no better gift,” he fiddled with the box in his pocket. “But it’s kind of hard to just give someone your heart, so I hope this ring will do.”

Link fell to one knee and opened the ring box, “Zelda, I’ve known since I laid eyes on you back in the training yard that our lives were somehow entwined, but I never could have imagined it would end up being in the most wonderful way possible. I humbly give you my heart and my future. Will you marry me?”

Zelda tackled him onto the grass and attempted to smother him in kisses.

“Yes.”


End file.
